


Curtain Call

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine pays Steve a surprise visit and gets an unexpected show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 31. This is the the fifth and final fic in the **Voyeur Verse**. It only seemed right to end this crazy month of wank with the last of this series. Speaking of... **I DID ALL 31 DAYS!!**
> 
> Here are the previous fics:  
> [ Ocean View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195367)  
> [ Late Night Feature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195883)  
> [Crowd Pleaser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/198406)  
> [Special Greeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201662)

“Are we seriously going to do this here?” Danny asked as Steve kissed his way down his chest, pausing every so often to drag his teeth over Danny’s skin, causing his back to arch.

Steve looked up at him with lust darkened eyes. “This was your idea.”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t,” Danny argued even as he arched his hips, seeking more contact. Steve had been teasing him long enough that his cock was so hard it ached.

Steve let Danny thrust against his hip for a moment before pulling away and sitting back on Danny’s thighs. “You’re the one who told me that you wanted me to fuck you on the beach.”

“No, Steven, what I told you was that I had a _fantasy_ about you fucking me on the beach. A fantasy is different than reality. In reality there is sand and...I don’t know...crabs.” Danny was trying for indignant but Steve’s muscular thighs were bracketing his hips and he couldn’t resist running his hands up and down them, somewhat undermining his point.

“So you want me to stop?” Steve asked.

Before Danny could say that yes he did want Steve to stop so that they could move up to the bedroom, Steve reached out and loosely took Danny’s cock in his hand and began to stroke.

“No, don’t stop,” Danny moaned throwing his head back.

“I didn’t think so,” Steve laughed. He removed his hand and climbed off of Danny.

“What?” Danny asked, confused by the sudden loss of contact. He took his own dick in hand and slowly stroked while he watched Steve rummage around in the bag he’d brought.

Steve held up a bottle of lube and a condom. “Just have to get you ready.”

Danny spread his legs wide. “All right then. Hurry up.”

Steve chuckled, a low and throaty sound that made Danny’s cock twitch, and crawled between Danny’s legs to begin carefully preparing him.

***

Catherine parked in front of Steve’s house. She hadn’t been able to get through to him on the phone but figured that it couldn’t hurt to swing by anyway. He did owe her dinner after all.

She got out of the car and went up to the front door. She knocked but the minute her knuckles hit the door it slowly swung inward. Frowning she reached into her purse and took out the can of mace she kept with her on shore leave in case of emergencies before pushing open the door and calling for Steve.

She knew that Steve was lazy about security but when he didn’t answer, she slowly made her way from room to room until she had cleared the entire house. Deciding that the he was more likely to be on beach than in the garage, she quietly opened the door onto the lanai and stepped outside.

Catherine turned her gaze out onto the beach and her mouth dropped open in shock at what she saw. Steve was there, but he wasn’t alone. He was with someone else--a man--and he was fucking him. Hard.

Before she realized what she was doing, Catherine moved closer, trying to get a better look. She couldn’t even process what she was watching. She had had no idea that Steve liked men, of course in the Navy that wasn’t exactly something you shared, but it still surprised her. It also surprised her that watching Steve drill into a man hard enough that she could hear his balls slap against the man’s ass over the sound of the waves was making her wet. Extremely wet.

Catherine put her mace back into her purse, dropped it onto the ground next to her, and hastily pulled her short dress up over her hips. She slid one hand into the soft cotton of her panties and began to circle her clit with two fingers, cupping her breast with her free hand.

“Touch me!” she could hear the man with Steve demand.

Catherine moaned softly and slipped a finger down to her entrance, continuing to rub her clit with her thumb, as she watched Steve put all of his weight on one arm and grab the man’s cock with his free hand. Steve started stroking the man’s cock in time with his thrusts and she timed her finger to match.

She could feel the orgasm building in her abdomen and squeezed her nipple hard. The sharp pain pushed her over the edge and she came clenching tightly around her finger. She kept gently rubbing her sensitized clit with her thumb and a second, stronger orgasm hit her causing her to gasp loudly.

Catherine watched in horror as Steve stopped his thrusts and turned to look directly at her. She stood in shock, unable to move--not even enough to straighten her dress.

“Hey! Why’d you stop?” she heard Steve’s partner ask in confusion.

“Sorry, Danny,” Steve replied, still looking at Catherine, “I thought I heard something.”

“How you could hear anything when--” the man started but Steve cut him off with a kiss.

Catherine watched a moment longer as Steve slowly kissed the man and began to thrust again, slower this time, gentler. This time she could see that he was making love. He _wanted_ her to see that he was making love. That he was _in love_.

Catherine smiled sadly, gathered her things, and slipped out of the house. She wouldn’t be back.


End file.
